1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an illuminating device.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-185980 (JP 2007-185980 A) includes a light source, and a light guide body into which light is introduced from the light source, and the light source is housed in a housing portion formed on the upper surface side of the light guide body. In the light emitting device, a light emitting portion is formed which extends from a region located obliquely forward of the light source, to a region located on one side of the light source, and a region located obliquely rearward of the light source, in a portion of the lower surface of the light guide body which is not aligned with the light source and a location right below its optical axis. The light guide body contains a diffusing material.